Vessels for storage of substances such as liquids or gases have been utilized in a variety of industries for a variety of purposes. For example, pressure vessels have been utilized for hydrogen and other gas storage needs. In particular, vessels have been utilized in mobile gas storage markets, such as in the automotive industry, heavy machinery industry, and portable generator industry. Stationary gas storage markets have additionally utilized storage vessels for liquid or gas storage needs.
In general, it is desirable to maintain the fluids stored in a vessel at desired temperatures. Thus, heating of the fluids may be required in colder environments, and cooling of the fluids may be required in hotter environments. Presently known heat transfer units for storage vessels generally fall into three groups: large, bulky units around which a vessel must be manufactured; large, sectional units which include various sections, each of which must be individually inserted into the vessel and then assembled therein; and small units which can be inserted into the vessel in preassembled form but do not provide sufficient heat transfer throughout the entire vessel.
Each of these approaches has disadvantages. Large, bulky units require the time and expense of having vessels manufactured around the units, and the vessels must be destroyed to access the units. Large, sectional units require the time and expense of difficult in-vessel assembly. Small units have limited heat transfer capabilities.
Accordingly, improved heat transfer units for vessels, such as prefabricated vessels, are desired in the art. In particular, heat transfer units which can be efficiently inserted into prefabricated vessels, and which provide improved heat transfer capabilities throughout the vessels, would be advantageous.